1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pressurized air apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air tank conversion kit wherein the same permits utilization of pressurized containers for subsequent use as transportable pressurized air sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various manifold devices and the like have been utilized for mounting to compressed air tanks for delivery of pressurized air. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,550; 4,120,319; and 4,616,677. A portable compressed air delivery unit available in the prior art utilizing an air compressor for transportation within a wheeled transport housing is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,233 to Mooney.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved air tank conversion kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an organization for the utilization of a pressurized container tank for subsequent use in the filling and for subsequent release of pressurized air therefrom.